Dawnbreaker
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: From the moment I was born, I was cursed. My mother was unable to take care of me, so my aunt did. My father gave me a quirk I didn't want. But that profanity filter Truth gave me was hilarious! Part 3 of the Gem Chronicles DISCONTINUED/UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**It has begun! I have started both of my new fanfictions. This character has been floating around in my head for a long time, even longer than the other one. Nothing much to say, except hope you enjoy!**

I look up at the large building in front of me. It would be a little imposing if I was confident in my abilities. I never actually watched this anime, but I've become pretty knowledgeable about the world I'm in. It is Earth, but nearly everyone has a special power called a quirk. The first was this glowing baby. That's pretty weird. My quirk is weird too. My dad actually only had a baby with my mom to get a child with a powerful quirk. At least, that's what my aunt told me. I actually never lived with either of my parents, Aunt Bikutoria raised me. My birth also was weird. Instead of a normal birth, I had a c-section. It was much better than regular births. Though at the time I wondered why they would do that, regular births are much safer, a c-section is kind of dangerous. I was then taken away from my mother. After that, I was raised by my aunt, Bikutoria, and my cousins, Era and Keiti. I worked decently hard, not very hard though, as school was a breeze. Except history pertaining to quirks. I only discovered my quirk in first grade. I thought my quirk was just a mutation that messed with my eyes, and I was pretty mad, but then I found my actual quirk. It's very specific, basically a concentrated version of both my parent's quirks. Oh yeah, my sclera is a dark purple and my iris a light orange. They're pretty creepy and I love meeting new people and freaking them out with my eyes. Sadly with nearly everyone having quirks, it doesn't happen a lot. Nothing really interesting happened. While training with my quirk I accidentally set a couch on fire, but that's really it. The real interesting stuff started with me trying to get into Yuuei. Which of course was the building I mentioned earlier.

"Hey Keiti, this is pretty cool right?" I looked at the girl next to me.

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and nodded. "Hopefully it won't be too hard."

"If it comes down to combat you will easily pass." I patted her on the back. "I shouldn't be too bad off ei-"

"Fudge off Deku!" I forgot to mention, Truth activated some kind of filter. It's pretty funny at times. "Don't stand in my way, or do you want to fudging die?" Wait, I had it last time too, forgot that.

I looked over my shoulder. I saw a shy looking guy with black and green hair talking to the guy who was yelling, who had spiky blonde hair. "He startled me." I said under my breath. I relaxed my right hand and the light around it faded.

"You okay Jasupa?" My cousin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I rolled my shoulders and exhaled. "Let's find a seat."

We sat down next to each other and waited. Students slowly streamed in and sat down. Then a platform rose up and it was a man in a black jacket, black pants, and, wait… "Is that a speaker around his neck?" I asked.

"Huh?" Keiti looked up from her phone. "Yeah it is, don't you recognize Principal Mic?"

"That guy's a hero?" My eyebrows shot up. "I guess I didn't recognize him."

"Welcome one and all to my live show!" He yelled, his quirk carrying his voice to the corners of the auditorium. "Everybody say here!" I heard one person start to say it, but his voice petered out when he saw that he was alone. "I've got shivers up my spine too, listeners!" He threw up his hand dramatically. "All right, examinees… I'm gonna give you the lowdown on how this'll go down! Are you ready?" He asked. "Yeah!" He yelled into the awkward silence. "Now pay close attention listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica city-district! You can take whatever you like! Everyone gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation, ya dig?" There was another deathly silent pause. "Okay!" He yelled into the silence. "We'll be sprinkling a large number of 'villains' over the battlefield! They'll appear in three different varieties, with point values scaled accordingly! Using each of your individual quirks, you will dispatch as many of these 'villains' as you can! Your goal, dear listeners, is to rack up a high score! And don't think of attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff, because that's against the rules, capisce?!"

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?" A person wearing glasses stood up. He's probably a main character. "On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed!" He yelled.

I checked the handout they gave us. "Huh, he's right." I pointed it out.

"Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of Yuuei's caliber! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes! Moreover!" He yelled, turning around and pointing to the kid with black and green that was being yelled at earlier. "What's with you? Yeah you, curly-haired kid! Can't you sit still for one second? You're too distracting!"

"I didn't notice him." Keiti said.

"Me either." I smiled. "This will be interesting."

"If you think that Yuuei is some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!"

"Sorry." The curly-haired boy mumbled.

"Okay, okaaay! Thanks for the segue, much appreciated, examinee 7111! The fourth type of villain you'll encounter give you no points, let's call them 'arena traps'! Have any of you played Super Mario Brother's?" He asked. "I guess it's kind of retro. You remember those things that go thwomp on you?"

"They're called thwomps." I mumbled.

"There's a thing like that in each arena! Their 'gimmick' is that they rampage when crowded!" He called out.

"This is just a video game." I stretched out. "This'll be easy."

"Thank you very much! I apologize for being rude!" The person from earlier bowed and sat down.

"Well, that's enough from me! I'll leave you all with a presentation on the 'school precepts' of this academy of mine! As a certain 'hero' by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life!'"

"That is until you try to invade Russia and fail." I smirk.

"Now let's move on to the main event! Plus Ultra!" He yelled. "And may you all suffer gladly in the trials to come!" We were dismissed from the auditorium and led to our areas.

"Which one are you in?" I asked my cousin.

"A, you?"

"C."

"Oh, well I'll see you after the test. Bye."

"Bye." We did a quick one-armed hug and then split up.

I stood around with the group that I was in. I didn't see anyone I recognized, but there was a guy that had a bird head. That was pretty cool. So I was standing there, making a pl-

"And, start!" I hesitated for a second, but then started running, getting a head start along with the guy that had the bird head. We split up, he took the right while I took the left. I saw a robot and recognized it was the one that gave you three points. The most dangerous, perfect. It noticed me and rushed at me on its treads. I crouched slightly into a combat stance. I activated my quirk and attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I decided to wait for a while, so the posts won't catch up to what I've written too fast. Also, there's a DC reference hidden in both chapters. I prefer Marvel, but that isn't important. Let's see if any of you can find out what it is. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Light gathered around my hand. It extended into a long pole and condensed into an actual sword. I drew it and discarded the sheath. It was a long katana, this is an anime, what else would it be? It had a black hilt, with red lines in it, which extended down the blade. There was a small circle on the end of the handle, a little larger than the handle. It had a long, thin white bandage flying off of it. It glowed slightly as I swung it, and it cut deep into the robot. The robot flew and hit the wall. I jumped onto it, my sword glowing red-hot, and stabbed its head. I pulled my sword out and ran at the next enemy. I crouched to dodge its strike and cut upwards. I then jumped back to dodge its collapsing form. I looked around and saw a robot standing over a cowering person in a full body suit. I ran in front of him and blocked the robot's attacks with the side of my sword. I countered by stabbing the robot. Electricity arced out of my sword and into the robot, which collapsed. "Be more careful next time," I told him.

"Yeah." He said.

I got into some kind of trance, attacking the nearest, what did they call them again, villains? I also saved a few more people. They'd probably be fine, but it most likely counts for points. We're trying to get into a school to become heroes, so saving people should count for something. Eventually, time ran out and I let go of my sword, and it dissolved into nothing. An old lady came around asking if anyone needed to be healed after a while. I only had a few small cuts and bruises, so I let her go and heal someone else. "Here, have some Haribo candies, don't be shy!" She tossed some candies at me. I caught them and looked down at what was in my hands. She threw gummy bears at me, what the crap? Who… well, I guess heroes have their quirks. Oh wow, that's a bad pun. That was not on purpose, I'm truly sorry.

I went and found my cousin. It actually took a while, her area was decently far away. It's not in alphabetical order like you would expect, they're scattered around. "Hey, Keiti!" I called out when I found her.

"Oh, hi." I walked up to her.

"How do you think you did?" I asked.

"Pretty well, I got fifty-something points, how about you?"

"Um…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, I didn't keep track."

"What about the written part, I never asked you about that?"  
"I feel very confident, it wasn't that hard."

"Jerk." She lightly punched me in the arm. "That thing was hard."

"Well, you shouldn't worry, you kick butt." I sat down and pulled a Cliff bar out of my pocket. I unwrapped it and ripped out a large chunk of it.

"Do you have another one? I forgot mine." I pulled another one out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." I laid back on the ground. "I wonder if anyone here thinks we're dating."

"You know," She started. "A few months ago I would have told you no, but now… probably."

I smiled. "Her face when she found out we were cousins…" I started laughing. "I barely kept a straight face."

"You didn't."

"Oh yeah." I finished off my bar and stuffed the wrapper in my pocket. "When did Aunt Bikutoria say she'd come pick us up?"

She looked at her watch "Half an hour ago."

"Oh, we should probably find her." I yawned and closed my eyes. "Let's go do that."

"Do you want help up?"  
I held out my hand. "Yes please."

I opened my eyes and laid in bed for a minute. I just laid there and waited for my brain to reboot. Then I jumped out of bed when I realized that today we get our letters to see if we got into Yuuei. I ran out of my room and saw my aunt and cousins sitting at the table. There was toast, ham, and eggs on the table. I sat down and got some toast and ham.

"Have the letters come yet?" I asked.

"Yes." My aunt held up two letters. "I wanted you to open them up at the same time."

"Oh, that's a good idea." I held my hand out.

"After breakfast."

"Fine." I dug into my ham.

We sat on the couch with my aunt in the middle, me and Keiti on either side, and Era sitting on the armrest next to Keiti. "We never did this for when I got my letters." Era said.

"How is accounting by the way?" I asked.  
"It's good. But hurry up and open your letters."

"On three?" I looked over at Keiti.

"Nah." She ripped open her letter, and a small metal disk fell into her lap.

"Oh, thanks." I opened mine and a small metal disk was inside mine too.

"What do we do with these?"

"I think there's a button in the middle." Aunt Bikutoria pointed it out.

We pressed them at roughly the same time, and a screen popped up from both. I looked over at hers, and there was President Mic on it. "Congratulations! You have passed the entrance…"

I looked at mine. There was a guy with tired eyes looking at me. He had unruly black hair, some kind of white scarf, and a black shirt of some kind. "You passed. Good job I guess." He blinked a little slowly. The hologram shot off. That was very underwhelming. Keiti's letter is more what I was thinking. Once I saw the holograms, of course, before that I just expected a mass produced letter with our names inserted in there.

"What was that?" Keiti asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think my dude was the opposite of yours." I stared at the disk. "He looked depressed."

"Eh, some heroes are weird." My aunt shrugged.

"Was my mom weird?" I asked.

Her face fell. We sat in silence for a few second before she spoke. "Not very. She had a few small things, but nothing big." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No no, it's okay." She smiled sadly. "It's natural to be curious."

"I'm going to go out, that okay?"

She nodded. "Of course, text me when you're finished."

I got up and went to my room. I threw on a coat and grabbed my phone. When I went out I saw my cousins and aunt chatting. "I'll be back soon, love you!"  
"Love you!" They all called back. I left the house and walked down a now familiar path to the heart of the city. I found the large white building and walked towards it, narrowly dodging a car in the parking lot and entered. I walked up to the desk.

"I'm here for a visit."

"I'm sorry," The secretary said. "Visiting hours are over, you'll have to come back, oh! Hello Jasupa." She looked around. "Okay, you can go up. But next time you come around I want some chocolate."

"Okay." I walk past the desk and down the dark hall. This is always the worst part. The hall is just so depressing. I found the room, room 130-02. I pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and sat down. I took the woman's hand. "Hi Mom. I passed the Yuuei, exam. Just like you did…"

 **That room number is important. Not to the story, but to me. Let's see if you can figure out why.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, and Happy New Year! I'm posting this right as it turns 2018 for me. I hope everyone had a good year, and I'm looking forward to the new year. I'm also sorry I wasn't able to post earlier, as due to a few different factors, I wasn't able to write for a while.**

 **One last thing, before I finish my note, please review. I haven't gotten any reviews for this yet, and I would love to hear what you would think. I'm a little proud of his quirk and want to hear what you think about it. Even if you think it sucks, I want to hear why. Oh, and I'll go into detail on what the quirk is in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

I looked around the room as I stood in the doorway. Some guy with glasses was having a one-sided conversation with the curly-haired guy. I closed the door after Keiti entered after me. I saw a spiky-haired guy with his feet up on the desk, some blonde guy was sparkling, and the raven guy from the exam was in the back. "So this will be a pretty interesting class, what do you think?"  
"Well, we're in a school for heroes what would you expect?" Then someone bumped into my back.

"I'm so sorry!" I turn around and saw a shorter girl behind me.

"No, I'm sorry, I was standing in the doorway, it's my fault." I stepped to the side and let her pass. She quickly found this curly haired kid and started talking with him, wildly waving her arm around. An interesting class indeed.

"If you're going to be hunting for buddies do it elsewhere." I turned around and looked down. I saw a guy with black hair in a mummy sleeping bag. Hey, that's the guy who sent me my letter. "This is the department of heroics!" He said, sucking on a packet. I guess he wanted applesauce.

I turned to my cousin. "Lets, oh, you already sat down." I sat down in the back, it's out of habit by now.

Our teacher stood up at the front of the room, and it took about seven seconds for everyone to quiet down. "Hmm, it took you lot eight seconds to quiet down." Oh, I was mistaken. "Life is short, kids, you're all lacking common sense. I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta, pleasure to meet you." We all just kind of stared at him as he pulled out bodysuits. "Wear these, immediately. Then shove off to the P.E. grounds."

I quickly changed into the bodysuits he gave us, somehow they fit everyone perfectly, and ran over to the playground, I mean P.E. grounds. Aizawa was waiting for us. "Today we will have a quirk apprehension test."

"A quirk apprehension test!?" Someone yelled out.

"Yes, that's what he just said." I said under my breath. Keiti hit me in the back of my head. At least she didn't use her quirk this time. That really hurts.

"What about the ceremony? And the guidance counselor meeting?" The girl that bumped into me earlier asked.

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for such niceties." Aizawa quickly answered. "You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well, that 'freedom' applies to us teachers too." That must be nice. In my first life, I had a teacher as a dad. He wasn't very free. The state told him exactly what to teach and how to teach it. Then they kept changing it. He was still an amazing teacher though. Tai was a teacher too, but he taught at Signal, which was very different.

Aizawa started explaining what we were going to do, honestly, I didn't pay attention, my mind went off on a tangent about all of my parents. Then I just got mad thinking about this life's parents. I got jolted back to reality with one of the kids yelling "Die!" with an explosion in the background.

"Before anything else, one must know what they are capable of. This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your 'Hero Foundation.'" Everyone started talking to each other but Aizawa was able to pick out each voice from the crowd. "It looks fun… you say? So you were planning to spend your three years here, having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes? All right then, in that case, new rule: the student who ranks last in total points will be judged 'hopeless' _and instantly expelled_." He smiled and pulled up his bangs. He seriously looks insane, how did he become a hero? "Our 'freedom' means we dispense with students as we please! Welcome to this… _The Department of Heroics!_ "

Trial 1: The 50-meter dash

I put my feet on the metal stands and summoned my sword. I held it back, then when we were given the signal, I thrusted, my sword carrying me forward, quickly crossing the line. "4.63 seconds."

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the sky. "KEITI, COULD YOU HELP ME FOR A SECOND?"

She jogged over. "Did you dislocate your shoulder again?"  
"CAN YOU JUST HELP?"

"Sure." She put her hands on my shoulder and rammed it back into place. I puffed up my cheeks and my face started turning red. "You okay?"

I let my breath out, saying "Shut up." in the process. "But thank you."

"No problem."

Trial 2: The grip strength test

I couldn't figure out a way to use my semblance on this one. But some guy with tentacles and Keiti destroyed it, with 540 KGF and 584 KGF respectively.

Trial 3: The standing long jump

I did the same thing as the dash but controlled my semblance, I mean quirk, so I didn't dislocate my shoulder again.

Trial 4: Sustained sideways jumps

These sucked, I don't want to talk about it.

Trial 5: The pitch

I held the ball in my left hand and tossed it in the air. I hit it with my sword, sending it flying, doing almost as good as explosion dude. I had to step into my swing, almost spinning in a circle, so that I didn't dislocate my shoulder again.

Trail 6: Endurance running

I lasted decently long, but wasn't the best by far.

Trial 7: Seated toe touch

I thought about using my quirk to dislocate my shoulders, so I could actually touch my toes, but decided against it, as that would hurt a lot.

Trial 8: Upper body exercises

To be honest I've always hated upper body exercises. But I've gotten better, and these weren't too bad.

"Oh yeah, that whole 'expulsion' thing was a lie. It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances." Well, I wasn't really worried. Keiti did better than me, of course, but I was a close second. To her, not overall.

"WHAT?" Most people yelled. One girl tried to act like she knew it all along, while I only thought…

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"And… right. Yep. With that, it's over. Your curriculum sheets are in the classroom so give them a once-over. And Midoriya, go to Recovery Girl and get yourself patched up. Since your eyeballs will doubtless pop out of their sockets at tomorrow's absurd ordeal." He handed the curly haired kid, now named Midoriya, a piece of paper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my fourth chapter. This chapter has one of the three big events I currently have planned out. Also, I said this in Thus the Jade Rose Scatters, but I have created a YouTube channel. I currently only have one video, but I would love for you to check it out and share it with your friends. Also, I should post another video today if all goes well. I play piano and really enjoy it, so I thought I'd share it.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"It's MEEE! Through the door, like a normal person!" All Might said, entering the door like a weird person. Everyone immediately started talking to each other, murmuring about All Might. "Foundational Hero Studies!" He yelled. "For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials! Let's jump right in with this!" He held up a sign that said 'BATTLE' on it. "The trial of Battle!" Some panels opened up from the wall. "And to go with your first battle… we've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your quirk! Get changed and we'll be ready to go! Everyone gather at grounds B! The garb you bring into the battlefield is vitally important, boys and girls!" Does he ever speak in a normal tone of voice? "And don't forget, from here on out, you're all officially, heroes!" I smiled and grabbed my costume. "Let's see what you're made of, embryos!"

I looked around and saw different costumes. Some looked practical, others were supposed to look cool, others just looked stupid. I was wearing what was basically a black ninja costume. But it is very flexible and comfortable, as I requested. It has pockets and some strips of cloth that are completely for aesthetic purposes. The strips of cloth along with some other parts of the costume were dark green.

All Might caught my attention by yelling, "This will be an indoor battle! Villain cleanup is usually seen out in the open, but, statistically, the better part of it is an indoor job. Most acts of villainy are committed indoors. House arrest… imprisonment… the black market… why any villain with intelligence is lurking in the shadows! For this test, you'll separate into 'villain' and 'hero' groups. For a two-on-two team battle!"

"What about the foundational training?" The frog girl asked.

"This _is_ foundational training!" All Might replied."Only this time, there won't be any robots it'd be okay to just destroy!" everyone immediately started talking over each other. "HNN, I can't hear you if you all speak at once! For this training, we'll have some 'villains' guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying! The heroes must stop their nefarious scheme before it's too late. If the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before time runs out. If the villains manage to keep the core the whole time or capture the heroes, they win. Your teammates will be chosen by… lottery!"

One of the students protested so another student explained the logic of it. I went up to All Might and grabbed a ball from the box in his hands. I saw a big black "D" on it. Wait, that doesn't sound right. I went over to my cousin. "Who'd you get?"

She pointed at Midoriya. "Him, how about you?"

I pointed at the explosion guy. "The idiot, I think his name is Kacchan?"

"That's what I've heard."

"Well, good luck!" I told her.

"You too!"

"And the first two pairs to do combat will be the following! Pair A will be heroes, Pair D will be villains! This scenario will have the villains inside the building first! Then, after five minutes, the heroes will be let in! Everyone else will be able to watch everything unfold through surveillance cameras. This will allow young Jasupa and Bakugou to get into the villain mindset. This is a practice training exercise! So go all out without fear of injury! Though naturally, we will cut things short if it gets out of hand!"

We were led into a building. Sadly, once it started, Bakugou just ran off immediately to fight Midoriya. Yeah, I'm slowly learning names. That leaves just me and Keiti to fight. I'm staying here by the 'bomb' so that Keiti couldn't just sneak past me and win. I waited for Keiti, as she was taking a while. While I was waiting I scratched a rose into the ground. There was still some time, so I drew two wings beside it. I heard Bakugou yelling, and turned off my earpiece. Then I heard my cousin and I looked up and saw her standing there. "Hi." She was wearing a similar outfit to mine. Except hers was white and lavender. The overall appearance is very close though, with a few differences because of height, weight, and gender. She also has gold flecks in her teal hair. She had her hair in a bob cut, but without any bangs.

"Hi."

"So this is nice because now we can fight without holding back."

"True." She smiled. "I forgot that."

I let my sword disappear and reappear. It got a little blunt when I was scratching the floor. My semblance is called Moonslice, I named it myself. I am able to summon a katana at will and manipulate its kinetic energy as long as I'm touching it, including things like making sound with vibration, augmenting my attacks, and creating strong electric currents and discharges. I can also manipulate the length of the cloth bandage at the end of it, for whatever reason.( **1** ) Sadly it takes my own energy to manipulate my sword's. I get tired, and really hungry afterward, so I keep an emergency stash of food on me all the time.

Keiti got into a fighting stance. Her quirk is called Gentle Fist. She named it herself too. She is able to expel energy from her hands. She's studied martial arts, and she uses that knowledge and her quirk together, and is very strong.( **2** )

She ran at me as I shifted my grip to a reverse grip with the blade facing away from me. She got up close and swiftly punched several times. I dodged a few and blocked one with my right forearm. I twisted my wrist, slicing upwards. She jumped back to dodge. I raised my hand up and swung down, hard. She twisted her torso and stepped forward. She slammed the bottom of her palm into the small of my back and I was thrown to the ground. I turned around and saw her running towards the 'bomb'. I threw my sword, lengthening the bandage as I threw it. I held onto the end of it and manipulated my sword so it would wrap around her ankles. I tugged and shortened the piece of cloth so that she fell to the ground and couldn't touch her target. I release and summon my sword again, jumping up into the air. I stabbed into the ground, but Keiti dodged. I swung it, kicking up dust with my blade. Keiti rolled, but it cut her slightly. She sprang up, and I swung again. She stopped it with her bare hand, releasing energy to knock it away, and out of my hands. She's only done that when she's mad.

"Okay, okay." I held up my hands defensively and summon my sword. "We don't have to do this. Just calm down, count to ten, and-" She thrust her fist forward. I try to dodge but she catches my shoulder and knocks me off balance. I try to swing at her, but she hit me in the sternum, throwing me down to the floor. "Ow! You know, you could have just damaged my heart."

She calmed down a little bit. "Oh, I'm sorry."

I coughed. "Nah, it's fine. I'll just get healed just in case." I throw my sword again, wrapping it around her legs. I pull her off balance again, and then I re-summoned my sword. I wrapped the bandage around my wrist, letting my sword go so it hung down. I started spinning it as she got up and ran at me. I put it in front of me as a shield, but she just punched the bandage. It then came up and cut me in the face. She slid close and hit the back of my knees with her shin. Then she lunged forward, and touched the 'bomb' the whole thing was based around. Well, crap.

"The heroes… The heroes win!" Then the floor exploded up from under me.

Midoriya was missing, he was being healed, but the three of us were standing there, everyone a little scuffed up. "Hmm, I'd say, The best in this match was young Keiti!" All might yelled.

I raised up my hand and high-fived her. "Nice job."  
"Now, can anyone tell me why?" All Might ask-yelled.

"Yes, All Might!" A girl raised her hand. "It's because she followed what the mission was actually about. Having watched the fight, Bakugou's behavior was clearly driven by some personal grudge, and thus totally arbitrary. Furthermore, just as you explained to us earlier, a large ranged attack in an indoor arena is just idiotic. The same goes for Midoriya. Jasupa got caught up in the fight too much and lost track of what it was really about. Keiti was able to calm down after she got angry, and instead of focusing on the fight, she changed her target to the core, at the last second."  
"Great answer!"

My chest suddenly hurt. I poked myself, and it hurt a lot. "Um," I coughed. "Ow. Teacher, may I go visit Recovery Girl?"  
"Yes, my boy! Be sure to come back quick!"

 **1 This will be explained later, once I go into detail on Jasupa's parents' quirks. I actually have more planned out for this one than my other ones.**

 **2 I don't know a lot about martial arts, so sorry if I get things wrong.**

 **Also, I did a little bit of research on martial arts. One of the most important Krav Maga techniques is a kick to the groin.**

 **Kicking someone in the nuts is a legitimate attack.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with another chapter! But before it starts I want to say something.**

 **Please review. If I don't hear that you like this, and I'm not really liking it, I'll just stop. There were multiple times where I wasn't really liking Thus the Jade Rose Scatters. But people liked it, so I pushed through. I need your voices for my motivation otherwise, I might just kill Jasupa and end the series. So I really want to you to review.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

"So how was your first day at school?" Aunt Bikutoria asked us.

"It was pretty cool." Keiti shrugged. "I got to beat up Jasupa."  
"Hey, I would have won if I hadn't forgotten the reason we were fighting!" I shot back.

"Why were you fighting?" My aunt asked, sounding concerned.  
"Don't worry," I told her. "It was a training exercise, we were randomly paired up."  
"Okay." She took something out of the oven. "I made something special today. It's called stromboli."

That sounds familiar. "What's that?" I asked.

"It's a food from America." She told us. "It's basically dough stuffed with two different kinds of cheese and meats."

Oh yeah, I remember now. Stromboli was amazing! "That sounds delicious!"

"Well then hurry up and set the table!" She told me.

I set the table, we sat down and saw what she had made. It didn't look like much, just a tube of bread, but I knew it would be awesome. We all said, "Thank you for the meal!" And then dug in.

"What do you think of All Might as a teacher!"

"Is 'The Symbol of Peace' a good teacher?" I just ignored all the reporters, pushing them to get to my school. Well, I ignored both of them.

"Is it true that you are Ares' child?" I turned at that comment.

"Really?" I asked. "Why, I thought that would be obvious." I then walked through the gate, separating me from the mob of reporters.

I thought over my options for class president. I could choose Iida. He seems cool-headed and pretty smart. Though I don't know a lot about him. I don't think Midoriya could handle the pressure. I don't think there are many other good choices. I could choose Keiti. Though I'm not sure I should give my cousin any power, I have lived with her after all. I guess I'll choose Iida. I walked up to the chalkboard and put one line by his name. Though he'll probably end up with just one vote, most people are voting for themselves. Maybe two, if he votes for himself.

I sat back down and looked up. Oh wow, it looks like Midoriya got- "I got three votes!" Yeah, that.

"So then it's President Midoriya and Vice-President Yaoyorozu." He looked in shock while the girl next to him was grumbling

Then it was lunchtime. The second day hasn't really been as interesting as the first. Though lunch was a little interesting. "Hey, could I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure!" The girl said happily. She had a big smile on her face. She was certainly… interesting. She had pink skin, weird eyes, though I guess I can't say anything, and antennae.

I sat down. "So what are your names?" The girl was sitting with a pretty normal looking guy. Except he had a large tail.

"I am Mina Ashido." She introduced herself. Does she ever not smile?  
"I am Mashirao Ojiro." The guy said.

"Well, my name is Jasupa Chika. Don't be offended if I don't remember your names in like, five minutes." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I have a terrible memory for names."

"It's okay!" Mina told me.

"So who are your new friends?" Keiti came up and asked.

"Mina and Mashirao." I said pointing to them in turn.

"So, are you two, like, dating?" Mina asked.

I immediately started cracking up. I paused laughing for a second to look at Keiti. It looked like she was simultaneously furious and embarrassed and couldn't decide how to feel. That just made me laugh even harder. I finally calmed down enough to talk. Kind of. "You… think… I would… date her?" I said in between gasps.

She chose furious, shoving me away. "Jerk!"

I got back onto the bench. "We're cousins, we live together."  
"Oh, I understand." Mashi… the tailed guy told us.

"So how has your day be-" My cousin started asking, before a loud alarm cut us off.

"Security level 3 has been breached. Students please promptly evacuate." An automated voice said over the speakers.

"What?" I summon my sword quickly.

"Someone got on to school grounds." The tail dude stood up. "We'll have to leave."  
"Okay, I don't want to get hurt, but can we wait a second?" I ask.

"Why?" The girl… wait, her name is Mina! I remembered it!

"So we don't die in this insane stampede." I pointed to the chaos around us.

"Fine." Keiti told me.

By the time we got back Iida was telling everyone it was just some reporters. Everyone looked out the window and saw the mob of reporters. Eventually, the police came and got them to leave. We went back to class, by that time lunch was already over, and started the first class with a president.

"All right, president, start us off." The vice-president told Midoriya.

"Uh, let us initiate the ceremony for the new class president!" He said, shaking himself so hard I think he'll get a concussion. "But before that, I need to say something. In the end, I think that Iida would be the better man for the job after all. You proved yourself able to unify people so coolly. And it's my judgment that… Iida's becoming class president is the right choice."

"Yeah!" A guy with spiky red hair said. "He's got a point! Iida made a great showing back there in the lunchroom! Of course, I wouldn't have minded Midoriya either, of course."

"He reminded me of that warning sign you see on exits!" A guy with yellow hair said.

"Whatever, just get on with it already." Our teacher told us. "We aren't getting any younger here." Why does he always stay in that cocoon?

"That's pretty cool." I told the girl sitting next to me. She was the one from lunch.

"It looks like he'll be a good president." She replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. Recently it's been a little hectic, and I've been super tired. The Naruto chapter should be up soon, maybe tomorrow.**

 **Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

I looked at our teacher. He was looking as enthusiastic as usual. Though, he is a very good hero. I think he enjoys his job. He rummaged through his desk. "For the foundational skill of heroics we'll study today… it was decided you'll be supervised by a three man team. Me, All Might, and someone else." A three man team? That's interesting. Maybe something weird happened during the press break-in.  
"Sensei, what will we be doing?" One student asked.

"Be the hero everyone needs, whether it's a flood or any other disaster. It's the trial of rescue!" He held up a card that said RESCUE in big letters on it.

"This sounds fun!" I smiled my wide, creepy smile.

"Totally!" Mina said from beside me.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves." Aizawa told us. "As I was saying, this time it's up to you whether you wear your costumes or not. Some of your costumes probably aren't adapted to the task at hand, after all. The training area is fairly far away, so we'll get there by bus. That's all, go get prepared." I did grab my costume. I went to a bathroom and pulled it on. We were all led to the bus, and we were on are way.

When we sat down I pulled out my phone, plugged in my earbuds, and shut off the outside world with music. Some habits transcend reincarnation. Hmm, what do I want to listen to today. This one is sad, but is is a very good song.

 _~Driving home, to be with you…~_

I looked up and saw Bakugo yelling at someone. I just sat back and closed my eyes.

 _~The worst part was hitting the ground~_

 _~Not the feeling, so much as the sound…~_

I woke up to the bus stopping. Oh, wow that was fast.

 _~But nobody here can know how I feel,~_

 _~'Cause tonight is the night I fell asleep at the wheel.~_

I pulled my earbuds out. We were at an actually cool looking building. It just looked like one of those football stadiums I used to see a while ago. American football, that is. But once we got inside, I realized it was very different. It looked like a disaster set for a movie. Apparently someone else had the same idea.

"Amazing! Is this U.S.J. or something?" I couldn't see who it was, sadly.

"Floods wrecks, landslides, fires, etc. etc." My gaze focused on a person in a space suit. "This is a practical training area I created. To simulate all kinds of disasters and accidents, and it's name is…" They paused. "The Ultimate Space for Jams!"

"It's the Space Hero, No. 13!" Midoriya said.

"She's the gentlemanly hero who does phenomenal work with disaster relief!" Uraraka yelled, jumping into the air. Well, I guess all heroes have their quirks. I really need a better way to phrase that.

Eraserhead went over and talked to No. 13. They talked for a little bit, probably about what we were going to do. Also, about where All Might is. I wonder where he is. No. 13 spoke up so where we could hear her. "Before we begin just one thing… or two…" They kept adding fingers. "Or three… or four." They looked down at her hand. "I'm certain you're all aware, but my quirk is called black hole. No matter what material may get sucked into it's vortex, I'm afraid it will be turned dust."

"Nice," I said, nodding slightly. "I see why she is so good at rescuing."  
"Yes." They told us. "It is, however, a power that could be easily used to kill people. In that way, it's no different from the different quirks of everyone here. Naturally in this society of superhumans, quirks are strictly regulated, and their requirements for their lawful use regulated. We can tell at a glance that that is the makeup of this world. That being said, please don't forget that each of you possesses a quirk that can go awry. One wrong step is all it will take to kill others accidentally. During Mr. Aizawa's physical strength test you learned of your respective power's true potential. And during All Might's trial of battle I think you took away a true sense of dangers of brandishing those powers against one another. This lesson will serve as a fresh start! Let's get to studying about how to wield our quirks for the sake of saving human life. Your quirks emphatically do not exist to hurt others. Please leave this exercise having fully understood that your quirks exist to help others. That is all! You have my gratitude for listening so intently and patiently!" They bowed, deeply.

"Nice job!" I clapped as others cheered.

"All right, first things first," Eraserhead told us, before pausing. He looked behind him. I looked behind him too. There was a black mist of some kind. It expanded out and a gray hand reached through. "Huddle together and don't move!" He yelled. The portal expanded quickly and what looked like monsters started pouring out.

"What is that?" Someone asked. "Is this like the entrance exam?"

"Don't move!" Our homeroom teacher yelled. "Those are villains!"

"Villains…" I said under my breath.

"Jasupa!" I felt an arm grab my sleeve. I turned around and saw my cousin standing there. "Are you going to be okay?"  
"I'll be fine, as long as…"

"My son!" I hear someone bellow from the crowd. I turn around and see a man pushing through the crowd. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt that said "I Don't Suffer From Insanity, I Enjoy Every Moment Of It!" He doesn't need a costume to be known, or to scare people. Everyone who knows what he looks like is scared just by seeing his face. Right now, I'm shaking, but very little of it is from fear. "It's so good to see you!"

"Did he just call you son?" Mashiro said from behind me.

"Yes." I summoned my sword and the cloth wrapped around my wrist. "His name is Ares. He's wanted for multiple accounts of homicide, grand theft, and…" My breath shook. "Rape."

"Your father is a villain?"

"Yep, and soon he'll be a dead villain." I pulled back my arm, stepped forward, and threw my sword as hard as I could. I added some energy to it so that it'd hit hard. But he just stepped to the side. Then, in one fluid motion, he grabbed the handle and chopped off the cloth. That did not go as planned.

"Good sword!" He said, with a big smile on his face.

I summoned it back to my side. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder. "Don't do this." My cousin told me.

"It'll kill me if I don't," I told her. I haven't felt this angry in a very long time. Though I haven't been face to face with someone like this ever before.

" _He'll_ kill you if you try." She told me.

"But I can't just…" Then a shadow enveloped us all. The hand disappeared from my shoulder as I heard a cold voice in my ear.

"You will be scattered." It told me. "And tortured. And slain."

Then I was alone. No friends, no cousin, no teacher. Only me, and my deadbeat, criminal dad. Me, and the most dangerous person I have ever seen. In this life, at least.

I held my sword in front of me. "What do you want?"

"I just want some father-son bonding time." He smiled. "A robbery, maybe a murder. I want you to become just like me."

"Never." I spat.

He sighed. "The hard way then." A rod of light gathered by his hand and a rapier appeared. He got into a fencing stance which looked weird, as he was, well… big-boned.

Then I lunged.

 **Next big thing is going to happen next chapter. Originally it was going to be much later, but I decided to move it up. There's another small thing I wanted to do, and this had to happen first. Extra points if you know what song I used!**


	7. Sorry

**I'm sorry, but I will be discontinuing this story. I personally am getting a little bored with it, and no one seems to really be reading it.** **This does not mean it's completely done, though. I might come back later and continue it, or I might come back and rewrite it. But for now, I won't be.** **I'll also put it up for adoption. If anyone wants to continue the series, or do their own version, just PM me, and we can talk about it.**

 **Sorry!**


End file.
